Prédák és vadászok
by LanaAngels
Summary: Imayoshi Shōichi, a Tōō Akadémia kosárlabdacsapat ex-kapitánya híres a borzalmas személyiségéről. Bárkit képes maga körül úgy manipulálni, hogy az számára kedvező legyen. De mi történik akkor, ha eme hatalmas elme találkozik egy lánnyal, aki nem hajlandó arra a ritmusra táncolni, amire ő fütyül?
1. Prológus

**1\. Prológus:**

Imayoshi Shōichi, a Tōō Akadémia kosárlabdacsapat ex-kapitánya híres a borzalmas személyiségéről. Bárkit képes maga körül úgy manipulálni, hogy az számára kedvező legyen. Többek között e miatt a tulajdonsága miatt vált alkalmassá arra, hogy egy rangos iskola kapitánya és irányítója legyen. De mi történik akkor, ha eme hatalmas elme találkozik egy lánnyal, aki nem hajlandó arra a ritmusra táncolni, amire ő fütyül? Nos, hősünk természetesen nem adja fel ilyen könnyen, és tovább próbálkozik meghódítani a lányt. Az idő azonban szoros, mert véget ért a téli bajnokság, a harmadévesek pedig egy hónap múlva elballagnak, és mindegyikük más-más helyre kerül. Vajon elegendő lesz ennyi idő meggyőzni egy elképesztően makacs és forrófejű lányt, hogy Imayoshi Shōichi nemcsak egy önző, manipulatív szemétláda?

* * *

A Téli Kupát követő hét első napja:

A kosárcsapat tagjai büszkén vonultak végig a Tōō Akadémia folyosóján, miközben a tanulók sorfalat álltak, éljeneztek, tapsoltak, virágszirmokat szórtak rájuk.

„Ti vagytok a legjobbak!"

„Sajnálom, hogy kiestetek!"

„Aomine-san, szeretlek!"

Hangzottak a rajongók kiáltásai. A fiúk mosolyogva (vagy mosolyt erőltetve) meneteltek a hosszú folyosón integetve a fanoknak. Néhányan még autogramot is kértek.

Imayoshi kapitány, vagyis most már volt kapitány észrevette, amint két lány beszélget.

„Istenem! Nem értem, miért kell nekünk is itt lennünk. Egyáltalán nem érdekelnek az önző kosaras majmok." panaszkodott egy szőkésbarna hajú lány.

„Ugyan, megérdemlik. Olyan keményen küzdöttek." vitatkozott a barátnője, egyértelműen egy rajongó."

„Küzdöttek, nem küzdöttek, kit érdekel?! Semmi kedvem az egocentrikus idiótákat és a hátborzongató kapitányukat ünnepelni." duzzogott tovább a lány.

A beszélgetés többi részét viszont Imayoshi már nem hallhatta, mert a kis menetük tovahaladt.

Az ünnepség után megkezdődött a rendes tanítás. Imayoshinak sosem voltak problémái a tanulással, mindig jó jegyeket kapott, gyakorlatilag egy zseni, így az órákon inkább a csapatnak állított össze edzésprogramot vagy stratégiát, ám most ez a teher már lement a válláról azzal, hogy Wakamatsura ruházta át a "hatalmat".

Mikor belépett a tanterembe, a fiúk és lányok mind egymással csiviteltek, nevetgéltek mindenről, de valójában semmiről. Imayoshi szeme egyből megakadt egy csapat lányon, akik a kosárcsapatról pletykáltak.

„Wakamatsu-san olyan menő! Tudtátok, hogy most ő lett a kapitány?"

„Kit érdekel? A szemüveges rókánál bárki jobb."

„Áú! Ez gonosz volt, Minori-chan! Összetörted a szívemet!" Imayoshi hirtelen megjelent a gyanútlan lányok háta mögött.

„I-Imayoshi?!"

„Imayoshi-san?"

„Minori-chan, te komolyan nem szeretsz engem?", kérdezte a sértett kosaras sértődést színlelve.

„Igen, tényleg! Utállak téged is és az összes beképzelt csapattársadat! Szerencse, hogy nem jutottatok el a döntőig. Legalább nem növeli tovább azt a hatalmas egótokat." Ezzel Minori dühösen kiviharzott a teremből.

„De Minori-chan, mindjárt kezdődik az óra!", kiáltott utána a barátnője.

Minori kirohanását hallgatva Imayoshinak lefagyott a mosoly az arcáról. Tudta, hogy a Tōō jellegzetessége az önző játékstílus, és ez jó is volt így, hiszen mindegyikőjüket más indokok vezérelték, mégis ezek a szavak jelentős fájdalommal bírtak. Még ő sem tudta igazán megfogalmazni, hogy miért érezte így, de annyiban teljesen biztos volt, hogy tennie kell valamit, hogy megváltoztassa a lány véleményét, méghozzá most rögtön.

„Hagyd csak, majd én utána megyek."

A tetőn, ahová Minori menekült:

„Minori-chan?", kérdezte Imayoshi, mikor végre megtalálta a lányt.

„Mi a fenét akarsz tőlem? Egyáltalán miért jöttél utánam?"

„Hamarosan kezdődik az óra." válaszolt Imayoshi szimplán, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a kérdést.

„Kösz az infót, zsenigyerek. Akkor most mi lenne, ha magamra hagynál, és visszamennél matekra, ahol nyugodtan számolgathatsz. Azt úgyis szereted." Rendben, ezzel egyértelműen célzott valamire, de Imayoshinak a leghalványabb ötlete sem volt, hogy vajon mire.

„Miért utálsz engem ennyire?", kérdezte a kapitány a tarkóját vakargatva a kínos kérdés miatt. Ez meg is lepte Minorit. Hirtelen mit felelni erre az abszurd kérdésre. Ez annyira nem vallott Imayoshira. Mégis mióta érdekli őt, hogy mit gondolnak róla mások, főleg az olyanok, akikkel csak azért áll szóba néha, mert egy osztályba vannak kényszerülve, ám ez még semmit sem változtat a helyzeten.

„Nincs kedvem megosztani veled. Ha annyira okos vagy, találd ki magadtól!"

„Oh? Ez egy kihívás lenne?"

„Akár…"

Imayoshi Shōichi pedig örömmel elfogadja ezt a kihívást.

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	2. Adatok

**2\. Fejezet – Adatok**

Minden jó haditerv megalkotásához szükségesek a megfelelő adatok. Imayoshi Shōichi pedig egy kedves barátja jóvoltából képes is volt szert tenni a legfontosabb adatokra Hoshihara Minoriról.

NÉV: Hoshihara Minori  
KOR: 18  
SZÜLETÉSNAP: Február 21.  
VÉRCSOPORT: A

HAJSZÍN: Szőkésbarna  
MAGASSÁG: 165 cm  
TESTSÚLY: 58 kg  
ÖLTÖZKÖDÉS: Általában Tōō egyenruha, iskolaszüneti napokon mindig elegáns és csinos.  
EGYÉB: Mindig egy arany, kereszt alakú nyakláncot visel.  
MEGJEGYZÉS: Tökéletes testalkat. Komolyságot, bájt sugároz. Egyedi stílus.

SZEMÉLYISÉG: intelligens, bizalmatlan idegen emberekkel szemben, segítőkész, elszánt, haragtartó (ezzel Shō-channak sok gondja lesz)  
LEGJOBB BARÁTJA: Nori-chan  
HOBBI: tanulás, varrás, együtt Nori-channal  
CSALÁD: normális  
CÉL: Jogász szeretne lenni.  
UTÁL: Imayoshi Shōichi (xD)

ÖSSZEFOGLALÁS: A lány csak azokkal kedves, akik kiérdemelték a bizalmát és a tiszteletét. Eltökélt szándéka, hogy jogász legyen, így igazságot tehet a világban, még ha nem is teljesen. Mindenkit gyűlöl, aki árt a számára kedves embereknek, vagy az útjába mer állni.

VÉLEMÉNY: Nem könnyű préda. Az a fajta, aki akkor is küzd, mikor már az összes végtagjától megfosztották, és a halála elkerülhetetlen. A bukás elkerülése végett a részletes megfigyelés után a lassú, óvatos megközelítés lehet a legcélravezetőbb. Természetesen senki nem állítja, hogy az alany bizalmába férkőzni könnyű lesz, az idő nem áll Shō-chan oldalán, ráadásul megfelelő indítékban is hiányt szenved.  
Mondhatni, ez a küldetés alapból bukásra van ítélve.

Ezeken az adatokon kívül még Imayoshi birtokában van Minori napirendje is:

06.00 – Kelés  
07.35 – Indulás az iskolába gyalog (a lakhelye két utcányira van Shō-chanétól + Shō-chan is gyalog jár iskolába)  
08.00 – 13.45 – Iskola: ugyanaz az osztály, így nincs szükség az órarendje kiderítésére. Szünetekben a barátnőivel van, ebédnél gyakran eltűnik - tető  
13.45 – Hazasétál, a nap hátralevő részében az alany otthon tartózkodik  
22.30 – Alvás

Tehát ezekkel az adathalmazzal egyértelművé vált Imayoshi számára, hogy az utcán a legkönnyebb elkapni a gyanútlan zsákmányt, vagy esetleg ebédszünetben a tetőn. Plusz előnyt jelenthet egy váratlan otthoni látogatás is akár zsarolás, akár nyomozás céljából. Egy biztos: két hónap rövid idő. De nincs az az időkorlát, amivel a zseni Imayoshi Shōichi ne lenne képes megbirkózni. Ehhez pedig még hozzájön az a tény, hogy Minori egyáltalán nem szeretné, ha rájönne a titokra. Szeretné még szenvedni látni az édes tudatlanságban. Viszont ahogy azt már Imayoshi több ismerőse is említette: ő a legjobb, ha olyan dolgot kell tenni, amit a másik utál. Egy kis szerencsével a ballagásra 99,9999999% pontossággal lesz meg a válasz a kérdésre, hogy Hoshihara Minori miért utálja Imayoshi Shōichit. És Imayoshi megnyeri a kihívást, mint a legértékesebb ballagási ajándékot.

**_Folytatjuk..._**


	3. Találkozás Haru-samával

**3\. Találkozás Haru-samával**

**_Ho-ho-hó! Kezd kibontakozni a második szerelmi szálacska is:DD_**

* * *

„Lám, lám, kit látnak szemeim? Csak nem Shō-chan?", mondta egy lány az oszlop mögötti rejtekéből előbújva.

A fekete hajú, szemüveges fiú, Shō-chan, ismertebb nevén Imayoshi Shōichi megállt, majd a furcsa, barna hajú lány felé fordult.

„Haru-chan? Mondtam, hogy ne bukkanj fel csak úgy. Tudod, ez elég ijesztő."

„Ezt nem akarom pont tőled hallani. És a nevem Haru-sama, a Vadász!", válaszolta egy ördögi kacajjal.

„Igen, igen… Nos, hálás vagyok a múltkori segítségedért."

„Hát, van is miért! Igazából nem gondoltam volna, hogy rájössz, én is a Tōōba járok."

„Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, miután hallottam az 1/A rejtélyes tanulójáról, aki képes eltűnni az óra közepén, és még soha senkivel nem beszélt."

„Azt hiszem, ez igaz." mondta nevetve.

„Miért nem tanulsz inkább, mint más normális diák?"

„Te is tudod, hogy ha kém akarok lenni, sokat kell gyakorolnom. Nincs időm olyan felesleges dolgokra, mint az irodalom, bár…"

„Bár?"

„A csapatodat azért szívesen megnézném." válaszolta Haru sejtelmes mosollyal.

„A kosárcsapatot? Miért?", kérdezte Imayoshi zavarodottan.

„Kíváncsi vagyok a fizikumukra."

„Áh, értem. Nos, a terem bármikor nyitva áll."

„Kösz, akkor majd egyszer beugrok." mondta, majd ledobott egy füstbombát, és eltűnt.

'Komolyan, ez a lány mindig képes meglepni.' gondolta Imayoshi, miközben folytatta útját az iskolába.

* * *

Tanítás után Haru úgy döntött, a mai lesz az a nap, mikor látogatást tesz a kosárlabdaklubnál. Így el is indult a sportcsarnok felé. De nem is ő lett volna Haru-sama, a Vadász, ha a bejárati ajtón, egyenesen megy be az épületbe. Nem, ő inkább az extrém megoldások híve volt, úgyhogy egy ehhez hasonló belépőt talált ki.

„Figyelem!", mondta Imayoshi a kosárcsapatnak, miután a tagok mind köré gyűltek. „Ma lesz egy vendégünk, aki szeretne megfigyelni titeket."

„És ezért kellett mindannyiunknak idejönnie?", kérdezte Aomine nem túl lelkesen.

„Igen."

„És ki ez a fontos személy?", kérdezte Wakamatsu szintén nem túl lelkesen, most az egyszer egyetértve Aominével.

„Hm. Azt hiszem, hamarosan itt lesz."

Három másodperc múlva a terembe rózsaszín füst kezdett beszivárogni, majd egy éles robbanás hallatszott, és a fiúk arra lettek figyelmesek, hogy egy lány ereszkedik le a plafonról, közben hangos nevetés hallatszik. A lány sötétkék, combig érő farmernadrágot és fekete trikót viselt. A lábán térdig érő fekete bőrcsizma, a haja pedig egy copfba volt felkötve. Tény, hogy a lány furcsa jelenség volt, de gyönyörű is. Egy hibás szépség.

Wakamatsu odalépett Imayoshihoz és megkérdezte, ami mindenkit foglalkoztatott: „Imayoshi-senpai, ki ez a flúgos csibe?" Na, jó, talán nem mindenki erre gondolt pontosan…

„A mai vendégünk." válaszolta a volt kapitány vigyorogva.

A csapat elszörnyülködve bámulta a plafonról lelógó lányt, míg a kötél, ami eddig odatartotta, el nem szakadt. Harunak már csak sikítani volt ideje, mikor az agya felfogta, pontosan mi is történt. A félelemtől becsukta a szemét, és várta, hogy teste kapcsolatot létesítsen a kemény tornaterem-talajjal. Ám meglepetésére a becsapódás nem fájdalmas volt, hanem inkább meleg… és erős? Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, a Tōō szőke centerének karjaiban találta magát.

A csapat fellélegzett: „Szép fogás, Wakamatsu!", kiáltották többen is. Haru azonnal elpirult, és meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy páran még fütyültek is nekik.

„Kö-köszönöm…" dadogta idegesen.

Wakamatsu csak morgott: „Őrült liba." mondta, majd letette a földre, a pillantásuk pedig találkozott egy röpke pillanatra.

„Vadállat…" vágott vissza Haru szinte alig hallhatóan. Wakamatsu ennek ellenére hallotta.

„Mit mondtál, veszett tyúk?!", kiáltott vissza már abszolút idegesen. Ő itt épp kedves próbált lenni!

„Jól hallottad! És mi lenne, ha nem adnál nekem idióta beceneveket?!" És íme, itt vagyunk: Imayoshi sóhajtva nézte az egymásra acsarkodó párost. Valamiért érezte, hogy ők ketten nem fognak jól kijönni egymással, de hogy már az első öt percben ez lesz, azt nem láthatta előre.

„Jól van, jól van! Ennyi elég lesz!", lépett az egyre elfajuló indulatok közé. „Haru-chan, mi lenne, ha bemutatkoznál?", javasolta, mire a lány még egy utolsó szúrós pillantást vetett Wakamatsura, majd kihúzta magát, és a csapat felé fordult:

„Üdv mindenkinek, Kurokawa Haruna vagyok, 16 éves, az 1/A-ból." mondta mosolyogva. Erre mindenki furcsán kezdett nézni rá.

„Nem létezik!" „Ez a lány tényleg a mi sulinkba jár!" „Még sosem láttam ezelőtt!"

„Szabad és nem szabad időmben kémnek tanulok. Ugyanabba az alsó középbe jártam, mint Shō-chan." itt mindenki elkezdett nevetni, míg Imayoshi ki nem nyitotta a szemét, hogy rájuk vesse gyilkos tekintetét. „Specialitásom a pszichoanalízis és a japán harcművészetek, ha úgy tetszik, egy igazi nindzsa vagyok. Mától fogva megfigyelem a mozgásotokat. Kérlek, szólítsatok Haru-samának!", jelentette ki, majd megszállottan kacagni kezdett.

* * *

Miután Imayoshi kellően megkínozta a fiúkat még utolsó kapitányi jogaival, ő és Haru együtt indultak hazafelé.

„Mit gondolsz?", kérdezte a szemüveges fiú.

„Miről mit gondolok?", értetlenkedett Haru.

„A csapatról."

„Oh! Egész érdekesek. A kis csoda bevallom, nem igazán keltette fel az érdeklődésemet, viszont az a másik elsős, Sakurai Ryō és a hárompontosai már izgisebbek."

„De a te agyadat most mégis más foglalkoztatja, nem igaz?", mondta Imayoshi sunyi vigyorral.

„Tudhattam volna, hogy téged nem lehet átverni. Igen, az a Wakamatsu Kōsuke gyerek is igen mély benyomást tett rám." ismerte el Haru nem túl boldogan. „Lenyűgöző a fizikai ereje, a tehetsége és a csapat iránti szeretete. Ami azt illeti, tökéletesen megértem, miért őt választottad kapitánynak. Még akkor is, ha egy izomagyú vadállat." tette hozzá morogva. „Na, de most térjünk vissza a te problémádra! Mit fogsz kezdeni az első számú Shō-chan gyűlölővel?"

„Még nem tudom."

„Ebben a válaszban reménykedtem!", kiáltotta Haru boldogan, megfűszerezve az egyik híres nevetésével. „Akkor ajánlom figyelmedbe Haru-sama 5 Lépéses Vadászati Útmutatóját!"

Bármely más ember most teljesen idiótának nézné Harut, de Imayoshi már elég ideje ismerte ahhoz, hogy tudja, a fura és nevetséges álca mögött meglepően gyönyörű tartalom lakozik.

„Hmm… Hallgatlak."

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	4. Első lépés: Kerülj hozzá közel!

**4\. Fejezet – Kerülj hozzá közel!**

Új nap, új kezdet. Legalábbis Imayoshi Shōichi számára mindenképpen, mert ezzel a nappal megkezdi becserkészni a prédáját Haru-sama, a Vadász 5 Lépéses Vadászati Útmutatója alapján.

Valamint új kezdet ez Hoshihara Minori, más néven a prédajelölt számára is, mert mától fogva legalább két hónapon keresztül el kell viselni a rémkapitány folytonos zaklatását.

'Akkor, jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell!', gondolta Minori, mielőtt belépett volna az osztályterembe. És félelme nem bizonyult alaptalannak: a saját padja melletti helyen _Ő_ ült!

„Te mégis mi a fenét keresel itt?", kérdezte Minori több mint idegesen, és egyáltalán nem kedvesen vagy nyugodtan.

„Itt ülök." válaszolta Imayoshi halálos higgadtsággal.

„Mióta?"

„Mától fogva."

„Miért?"

„Nos, cseréltem a gyerekkel, aki eddig melletted ült."

„És ő beleegyezett?!"

„Minori-chan, te is tudod, hogy nekem senki sem mondhat nemet."

„Grrrrr."

„Hoshihara-san, valami baj van?", kérdezte a tanár, aki pontosan ebben a pillanatban lépett be a terembe.

„Um, nem. Semmiség." válaszolta még mindig dühösen.

Minori napjának egyetlen perce sem telt el nyugalomban, vagyis inkább Imayoshi nem hagyta, hogy nyugalomban teljen. Nem, nem csinált semmi rosszat; nem piszkálta, nem beszélt hozzá minden ok nélkül hülyeségeket, csak bámult. És igen, ez hatalmas probléma! Nincs annál idegesítőbb, mint amikor tudod, hogy egy manipulatív zseni, aki meg akarja magát kedveltetni veled, figyeli minden mozdulatodat. Minori szinte egyáltalán nem tudott koncentrálni a tanulásra. És még csak a nap felénél járunk… Még annyi órán keresztül kell kitartania. Már a gondolattól is rosszul lett, ha az jutott eszébe, hogy következő nap ez az egész kínszenvedés újra meg fog ismétlődni.

Végre megszólalt a csengő, ám ez nem a megváltó szabadság hangja volt, csupán az ebédszünet következtét jelezte.

„Mi a baj, Minori-chan? Fáradtnak tűnsz." kérdezte Nori-chan, Minori legjobb barátnője aggódva. Az említett lány megpróbált nem teljesen elkeseredettnek tűnni, és az arcára erőltetni egy mosolyt, kevés sikerrel.

„Csak elfáradtam, semmi bajom." válaszolta. „Kimegyek, szívok egy kis friss levegőt."

„Tudtam, hogy el fogsz jönni." szólt egy hang, mikor Minori felért a tetőre.

„Jaj, ne már!", sóhajtott fel a lány cseppet sem leplezve az érzéseit.

„Én is örülök, hogy látlak." vigyorgott Imayoshi.

„Mostantól kezdve mindig a nyomomban leszel?"

„Csak addig, amíg azt nem mondod, hogy kedvelsz."

„Nem számít, mit teszel, sosem foglak megkedvelni. De hadd adjak egy jó tanácsot: ha mindig a nyakamba lihegve fogsz idegesíteni, csak még jobban foglak utálni." mondta Minori szigorú tekintettel, majd sarkon fordult és elment teljesen elfeledkezve az iménti fáradtságáról. Mondhatni fel lett tüzelve. Kétszeresére emelte a védelmét, és feltett szándéka, hogy még véletlenül se legyen egy kicsit se kedves a fiúhoz, akinek feltett szándéka az őrületbe kergetni, mert Imayoshi egy figyelmeztetéstől még soha nem adott fel semmit. Mikor véget ért a tanítás, a volt kapitány el is kezdte tökéletes tervének következő lépését.

Minori elbúcsúzott a barátnőitől, majd kifordult az iskola kapuján, hogy végre hazamenjen, és kipihenje a nap fáradalmait. Hogy miben fáradt el? Oh, ti nem tudjátok, milyen fárasztó dolog kezelni egy félőrült manipulatív zsenit. Kikészít mentálisan és fizikálisan is. Egy nap Minori helyében és a következő napon már félnél iskolába menni.

„Hé, Minori-chan, már vártalak!", köszönt egy ismerős hang, mikor Minori kilépett a kapun. Ne! Ne! Ne! Csak _ezt_ ne!

„Miért?", kérdezte a lány félig elkeseredetten, félig fáradtan. Már igazán nem maradt ereje vitatkozni vele.

„Hazakísérlek." válaszolta Imayoshi egyszerűen. „Közel lakok a házatokhoz." tette hozzá.

„Légy szíves hagyj békén!", próbálkozott Minori, de tudta, hogy úgysincs semmi esélye, így aztán minden további szó nélkül elindult. Az úton egyikőjük sem mondott semmit, csak sétáltak csendesen. Talán meglepő lehet, de a csend nem volt kellemetlen vagy kínos, olyan volt, mintha már évek óta így mennének haza.

„Rendben, hazaértem, kösz, hogy elkísértél, most már mehetsz!", mondta Minori, mikor megérkeztek az ő házukhoz.

„Bármikor, de igazság szerint szeretnék benézni egy kicsit." mondta Imayoshi mosolyogva, az a mosoly, ami mögé senki sem láthat. Többek között ez a tulajdonsága is irritálta Minorit.

„És miből gondolod, hogy én be foglak engedni?"

„Nincs szükségem az engedélyedre, csak az anyukádéra." jelentette ki olyan természetesen, hogy egy percig Minori fel sem fogta, mit mondott.

„Az anyu- Mi?", tért észhez a lány, ám ekkor már túlontúl késő volt, Imayoshi felszökkent a lépcsőn és bekopogott az ajtón. Fél pillanaton belül egy szőke hajú hölgy állt az ajtóban, az arca pedig zavarodottságot tükrözött, minekután egy idegen állt az ajtaja előtt.

„Segíthetek valamiben?", kérdezte udvariasan.

„Jó napot, Minori-chan egyik barátja vagyok, azért jöttem, hogy együtt tanuljunk." mondta a szemüveges fiú. Mire Minori teljesen felocsúdott, az anyukája már rég bevezette a rémkapitányt a nappaliba, mintha csak családtag lenne. Ez nem jó! Nagyon nem! Máris megkedveltette magát az anyjával? Hát kérdem én, hol van itt a családi összetartás? De várjuk csak meg, míg az apa hazatér! Egy apa sem tűri, hogy holmi jött-ment kosaras, ijesztő _fiúk_ járkáljanak az egyetlen drága, kicsi lányához.

„Most boldog vagy?", kérdezte Minori immáron a kanapén ülve, cseppet sem vidáman.

„Nos, igen, az anyukád nagyon kedves ember." válaszolta Imayoshi a teát kortyolgatva, amivel Minori anyja egy pár perce kínálta meg.

„És mit akarsz csinálni, csak mert egyáltalán nincs mit tanulni az utolsó hónapban."

„Gondoltam, te majd elszórakoztatsz, elvégre ez a te házad." mondta a négyszemű fiú ártatlan mosollyal.

„Ja, persze! Hát nagyon el vagy tévedve." morgott a lány. „És… meddig tervezed, hogy itt rontod a levegőt?"

„Hmm, az attól függ…" gondolkodott.

„Mégis mitől?"

„Apukád mikor ér haza?", kérdezte vigyorogva, és ha ki lenne nyitva, biztosan látni lehetne az ördögi fényt a szemében.

„Mi a fenét akarsz te az apámtól?", kérdezte Minori felháborodva, majd egy ötlet formálódott meg a csinos ki fejében. Vett egy mély levegőt, és _kedves _hangon folytatta: „Rendben van. Találkozhatsz vele, ha nem jött közbe semmi, 10-20 perc múlva itthon lesz."

Imayoshi, mintha megérezné a veszélyt a hirtelen stílusváltozásban, óvatosan megkérdezte: „Mivel is foglalkozik az apukád?"

„Oh, ez egy remek kérdés, szemüveges róka barátom." mondta az eddig mindig komoly lány egy mosollyal, amit sehogy sem volt képes visszafogni. „Apukám vadász. És remélhetőleg ő majd helyre teszi az idegesítő, öntelt fejedet."

'Oh, így már minden világos.', gondolta Imayoshi izzadva, de még közel sem adta fel. Nem, ő nem futamodik meg a veszélytől, csak a cél lebeg a szeme előtt, és az a pár perc több, mint elég, hogy kitaláljon valamit, amivel kihúzhatja magát a guanóból.

„Ez aljas volt, Minori-chan~" panaszkodott a kapitány.

„Miért? Te kerested a bajt magadnak. Ha rajtam múlna, soha az életben nem látnátok egymást."

És mint egy végszóra, kitárult az ajtó, és belépett az apuka. Termetes férfi volt szakállal és fenyegető tekintettel, a kezében pedig kedvenc puskája volt.

„Idegen férfi szagát érzem!", harsogta, mikor felfigyelt a rémkapitány jelenlétére utaló nyomokra, és ledobott három nyulat az asztalra. A mai zsákmány.

„Attól azért messze van." jegyezte meg Minori, majd felállt Imayoshival együtt, hogy bemutassa az apjának.

„Apu, ő az egyik…*nyel* barátom, Imayoshi Shōichi."

„Örvendek a találkozásnak, uram. Minori-chan már rengeteget mesélt magáról." mondta Imayoshi udvariasan, és a kezét nyújtotta.

„Rólad viszont egyáltalán nem hallottam." válaszolt a férfi, miközben a kelleténél kicsit talán jobban megszorította a fiú kezét. „Hoshihara Kariya." mutatkozott be végre ő is. Még egy percig méregette a szerencsétlen srácot, aztán folytatta: „Egész erősnek tűnsz. Mihez értesz, szemüveg?"

„A kosárcsapat kapitánya vagyok, uram." válaszolta határozottan, bár totál megfélemülve a fenyegető kisugárzású férfitól.

„Kosárlabda, mi? Milyenek a jegyeid?"

„Kitűnő vagyok, uram."

Egy percnyi feszült várakozás, majd…

„Kedvellek." Mindenki fellélegezhet! Hősünk fejéből nem lesz fali dísz.

„Mi?!", kiáltotta Minori. Nem jellemző az apjára, hogy bárkit is kedveljen. Ha eddig bárkit, aki a másik nemhez tartozott, hazahozott, azonnal megalázta és elpusztította, hogy utána soha többé nem álltak szóba vele.

„Mit is mondtál, hogy hívnak?"

„Imayoshi Shōichi."

„Shōichi? Jó név, tiszteletet parancsoló. Hívj nyugodtan Kariyának!", mondta Minori apja a lánya legeslegnagyobb meglepetésére.

„Rendben, Kariya-san."

„Nos, fiam, holnap hétvégi vadászatra indulunk a kedves kis családunkkal. Volna kedved csatlakozni?", ajánlotta.

„Ezer örömmel." hangzott a válasz, ezzel pedig Minorit teljes mértékben legyőzték.

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	5. Második lépés: Férkőzz a bizalmába!

**5\. Fejezet - Légy kedves / Férkőzz a bizalmába!**

Szombat reggel. Nem, ezt inkább húzzuk ki! Szombat _hajnal_!

Az egész Hoshihara család, név szerint anya, apa, kislány egész napos családi vadászatra indultak a város szélén fekvő erdőbe. Ez nem igazán nagy meglepetés, minden hónapban legalább egyszer elmennek egy ilyen kirándulásra, hogy erősítsék a családi köteléket és kielégítsék apjuk vadászati szenvedélyeit, amik nem engedhetnek neki egyetlen szabadnapot sem. Ami a mostani alkalommal mégis más volt, az a hívatlan vendégük. Nos, valójában a családfő meghívta a fiút, de ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy a kis család többi tagja is szívesen látja.

Az erdőben sötét van, a nap még csak most kezdi kidugni fejét a horizont mögül. A halvány fénysugarak meg-megcsillannak a sötét hajú fiú orrán ülő szemüvegen, majdnem olyan, mintha az üveg egy második védőfalként takarná a lelkéhez vezető talán egyetlen megközelíthető bejáratot, az amúgy is folyton csukva levő szemeit. Minori szerint igazán ijesztő volt, hogy szinte soha nem nyitja ki a szemét, mégis sokkal többet _lát _a világból, mint bárki más.

„Most légy olyan kedves, mondd el még egyszer, hogy MI A FRANCOT KERESEL ITT?!", ordított a lány Imayoshira, mikor már nem bírta tovább a feszültséget. A feszültséget, amit az okozott, hogy már legalább 10 perce menetelnek az erdőben, Imayoshi pedig egy szót sem szólt, csak bámult és mosolygott rá.

„Csak nem elfelejtetted, hogy az apukád meghívott?", dörgölte az orra alá _ismét _ezt a felettébb bosszantó tényt.

„Visszautasíthattad volna!"

„És haragítsam magamra a drága barátosném édesapját? Az nem lenne szép."

„Legalább hétvégén ne kéne a bamba képedet bámulnom…" morogta Minori.

„Jól van, kölykök! Megérkeztünk!", kiáltotta Hoshihara Kariya, és ledobta a vállán lévő hatalmas hátizsákot az apró tisztásra. „Az újoncok kedvéért még egyszer elmondom, hogy is lesz innentől. Felállítjuk a sátort, aztán mindkét _férfi _a csapatban kap egy puskát, és kétfelé oszolva behatolunk a vadászterületre, világos?"

„Igen, apa." válaszolta Minori, aki több, mint elégszer hallotta már ezt a stratégiát. Gyakorlatilag már ő maga is egy vadásszá vált.

„Minori, Shōichi, ti innen északra mentek! Arrafelé nincs sok veszélyes állat, de ha mégis lenne, bízom benne, hogy tudjátok kezelni a helyzetet. Ha bármi gond lenne, lőjetek fel jelzőrakétát." Kariya átadta az eszközt a lányának. Innen egy kilométerre lesz egy szarvascsorda. Azokat ajánlom!"

„Rendben. Napnyugtára itt leszünk." mondta Minori, és magával rángatta vigyorgó partnerét a sűrű erdőbe.

* * *

„Jól van, idióta kapitány, azt hiszem, ha már nem szabadulhatok meg tőled, kénytelen leszek együttműködni." sóhajtotta a lány.

„Bölcs döntés."

„Hajlandó vagyok erre az időre békét kötni veled, de figyelmeztetlek, a vadászat nem gyerekjáték. Az állatok, még ha békésnek is tűnnek, veszélyesek, ha megijesztik őket, a ragadozókról már ne is beszéljünk. Együtt kell maradnunk, és óvatosan kell megközelítenünk a prédát!"

„Muszáj lőnünk is valamit?", kérdezte Imayoshi. Azt az ért nem gondolta, hogy rábíznak egy puskát, és elvárják tőle, hogy a zéró tapasztalatával elejtsen egy vadat. Bármennyire is zseniális, ez azért már meghaladja a képességeit. Wakamatsun és Aominén kívül más vaddal még nemigen volt dolga.

„Nem, nem muszáj, csak akkor, ha enni is akarsz valamit." vigyorgott Minori kárörvendően.

„Enni?"

„Van egy mondás: aki nem dolgozik, ne is egyék! Mondhatni, ez az apám alapelve. Ha nem lősz semmit, nem eszel semmit."

„Értem, de kizárt, hogy te minden alkalommal levadásztál egy állatot. Ezt mivel magyarázod?"

„Ez a feltételezés már önmagában sértő! Honnan veszed, hogy nem sikerült mindig elejtenem egy vadat?!"

Imayoshi vetett rá egy tényleg-azt-hiszed-hogy-beveszem-nézést.

„Jól van. Nos, vagy éheztem, mint a szabály kimondja, vagy apuci pici lányára ez nem vonatkozik, ha kiskutya szemmel néz teljesen kimerülve. Választhatsz!", mosolygott Minori édesen.

„Áh, így már világos!" És itt van, megint kezdi.

„Hagyd ezt abba, most!"

„Micsodát?", kérdezte Imayoshi zavarodottan. Oh, mintha nem tudná, miről beszél a lány.

„Ezt a manipulálási izét. Kiráz tőle a hideg. Úgy próbálod formálni a párbeszédet, hogy vesztesen kerüljek ki belőle. Így éred el, hogy mindenki azt tegye, amit te akarsz."

„Ugyan, te tényleg ezt gondolod rólam?", kérdezte a rémkapitány enyhén megbántott arckifejezéssel. Hogy ez őszinte, vagy csak egy újabb hazugság, csakis ő tudhatja.

„Igen. Ezt gondolom." válaszolta Minori teljes határozottsággal.

Imayoshi sóhajtott. „Figyelj, lehet, hogy vannak dolgok, amikhez szükségem van némi manipulációhoz, de nincs minden mondatom mögött valami hátsószándék."

„Na, persze! Semmit sem változtál az általános óta, és már akkor megfogadtam, hogy soha nem fogok megbízni benned." jelentette ki a lány az emlékek tüzében fortyogva.

„Nem csinálhattam olyan nagy katasztrófát. Csak 14 voltam."

„Ja, tényleg nem, csak tönkretetted a legjobb barátnőm életét!", kiáltotta Minori.

„A legjobb barátnőd? Vajon ki…?"

„TE BAROM! MÉGIS HÁNY ÉLETET TETTÉL TÖNKRE?"

„Cssss!"

„ENGEM NE MERJ LECSITTELNI, TE ÁLNOK RÓKADÉMmmmfff!"

Imayoshi hirtelen befogta Minori száját a kezével. „Nem, úgy értem, maradj csöndben!", suttogta közel a füléhez, ám ezúttal nem közvetett romantikus szándék miatt, hanem mert mozgást hallott a közeli bokorból. Minori szemei kikerekedtek, és pánik ült az arcára. Pontosan tudta, milyen állat közelít felé. A szaga és a hangja alapján egyértelmű volt a tapasztalt lány számára. Csak remélni tudja, hogy épségben megússzák ezt a találkozást. A bokor még egyszer megzörrent, és előlépett mögüle egy hatalmas, valószínűleg nagyon-nagyon éhes farkas.

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	6. Harmadik lépés: Védd meg!

**6\. Fejezet – Védd meg!**

„HOL VAN AOMINE?", kérdezte (ordította) Wakamatsu Kōsuke, a Tōō Akadémia kosárcsapatának új kapitánya idegesen, mint mindig.

„Fogalmam sincs, sajnálom. Tudom, hogy az én felelősségem lenne…" szabadkozott Sakurai minden ok nélkül.

„Itt vagyok, csak fogd már be!", morogta Aomine. „Csak öt percet késtem."

„5 perccel több, mint kéne!"

„Azt a visszataszító alakot sem látom."

„Imayoshi-san, már harmadéves. Neki nem kell bejárnia."

Íme, egy pillanatkép gyakorlatilag bármelyik edzésről. Tudom, most mindenkit az foglalkoztat, mi történt Imayoshival és Minorival, miután szembetalálkoztak egy éhes farkassal, de erre még várnotok kell. Hogy miért? A válasz, hogy mert különben nem lenne ki egy normál hosszúságú fejezet, és van még egy párosunk, akik figyelmet érdemelnek. *mosoly^^*

„Nem érzitek úgy, hogy van itt valaki, aki nem idetartozik?", kérdezte Wakamatsu, gyanakvóan körbenézve. Mikor a tekintete meglátta a kispadon kényelmesen ücsörgő hibás szépséget, teljesen felforrt az agyvize, amit alig egy perce sikerült lehűtenie. „Mit keres itt a lökött liba?!" Mindenki rázta a fejét. „Momoi, kezdjétek az edzést!", utasította a pink hajú menedzsert. A lány örömmel átvette az irányítást, és a csapat máris megkezdhette mai kínszenvedését.

„Hali, Kō-chan!", integetett Haru mosolyogva.

„Először is, ne merészelj még egyszer Kō-channak hívni! Másodszor, MI A FRANCOT KERESEL ITT?!"

„Én is örülök, hogy látlak. Nos, kérdésedre válaszolva épp edzek."

„Edzel?", hitetlenkedett az új kapitány.

„Igen, megfigyelem az ellenséget, avagy a csapatot, és elemzem a mozgásukat."

„És ez mire jó neked?"

„Vannak dolgok, amikről nem kell tudnod." mondta Haru a mutatóujját Wakamatsu szájára nyomva.

„Nekem nyolc." motyogta a fiú egy icike-picikét rózsaszín arccal. „Csak ne zavard meg a _mi _edzésünket!", mondta, majd sarkon fordult, és csatlakozott a többiekhez.

„Yay! Köszike, Kō-chan!", kiáltotta Haru utána.

„Ne. Hívj. KŌ-CHANNAK!"

Az edzés további része nyugodtan zajlott leszámítva azt a tényt, hogy a kapitány valamilyen _különös _oknál fogva ma még a szokásosnál is sokkal feszültebbnek tűnt. Már Aomine is úgy döntött, inkább nem bosszantja tovább, mert ki tudja, mi történik, ha egyszer Wakamatsu tényleg felrobban. Ezzel ellentétben Harunak nagyon is jól sikerült az edzése. Rengeteg adatot sikerült összegyűjtenie a csapatról.

A klubtevékenység végeztével Wakamatsu úgy gondolta, végre megszabadult az összes problémájától, és végre lehet egy kis nyugodalmas ideje csak magára. De még mekkorát tévedett! Gyakorlatilag 5 perce sétált az úton, mikor egy golyószerű dolog esett le elé, és mielőtt ideje lett volna bármilyen reakcióra, a golyóból egy durranás kíséretében füst szivárgott ki, majd egy lány jelent meg a füstfelhőben. Sajnálatos módon a szőke fiú már túl jól ismerte azt a lányt.

„Hali, Kō-chan!", köszöntötte Haru vidáman.

„Mit akarsz?" Wakamatsu már kevésbé volt vidám.

„Nem bánnád, ha elkísérnélek egy darabon?", kérdezte a lány egy kicsit halkabban, és közel sem olyan magabiztosan, mint ahogy mindig beszélni szokott. Ez a dolog annyira meglepte Wakamatsut, hogy az agya még fel sem fogta, mi történik, de máris beleegyezett.

„P-persze."

*kínos csend*

*kínos csend*

*kínos csend*

„ÁÁÁHH! Ezt nem bírom, mondj már valamit!", fakadt ki Wakamatsuból a kínos csend által keltett feszültség.

„Mi van?"

„Ne mivanozz nekem! Te akartál velem jönni, gondolom megvolt rá az okod!"

Haru sóhajtott. „Kösz, hogy figyelhettem az edzést…" mondta szinte alig hallhatóan. _Szinte._ A leendő kém számára sajnálatos módon Wakamatsu füle elég jó volt ahhoz, hogy meghallja.

„Szívesen." vigyorgott. „Ötletem sincs, mire kellett, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem is akarom tudni."

„Ez igaz." kacagott. „Ahogy Shō-channak is mondtam korábban, ez egy igazán remek csapat."

„Tényleg? Pedig onnan, ahol én állok, bosszantóbb már nem is lehetne."

„Az lehet, viszont mindegyik tag tehetséges, és vannak olyanok is, akik még a tehetségek közül is kiemelkednek. Ezért szeretlek nézni titeket."

Mit ne mondjunk, bárki szereti, ha fényezik, Wakamatsu sem kivétel. „Heh, most, hogy én lettem a kapitány, ez lesz Japán legjobb csapata." jelentette ki (túl)magabiztosan, de a lány már egyáltalán nem figyelt se rá, se az önfényező monológjára, ami ez után következett. Az úton egy vörös kiscica sétált gyanútlanul, nem ismerve a külvilág veszélyeit, valamint azt az eshetőséget, hogy ha az út közepén császkál, előbb-utóbb el fogják ütni. Nem kellett sokáig várni, míg az első autós a kis vörös szőrgolyó felé tévedt.

„NE!", kiáltotta Haru öntudatlanul Wakamatsu szavába vágva, és kiugrott az útra, hogy megmentse az állatot.

„Mi a- Várj!", kiáltott utána a szőke kapitány, de az események túl gyorsan pörögtek. Egy villanás, és az autó már tovább is hajtott nem hagyva maga után semmit, csak füstöt és port. „H-haru… Haru!", üvöltötte Wakamatsu kétségbe esve, de mindenképpen jó előjelnek tartotta, hogy nem hever holttest az úton.

„Mondtam, hogy a nevem Haru-sama, a Vadász!", hallatszódott a lány diadalmas hangja az egyik épület tetőjéről. Wakamatsu kiengedte a sóhajt, amiről nem is tudta, hogy benne volt.

„Neked teljesen elment az eszed?!"

„Miért? Mindketten jól vagyunk." mutatta fel a kiscicát, aki hálásan nyávogott megerősítésképp.

„Eszement pulyka."

„Jól van, örülök, hogy jól vagy, most menj utadra." mondta Haru a kismacskának, és letette a tetőre. Mikor látta, hogy a cicus elment, leugrott a járdára. Útközben a levegőben csinált egy elegáns szaltót, majd biztonságosan landolt Wakamatsu előtt pár lépéssel, csakhogy a szörnyű erő miatt, amit gravitációnak hívnak vegyítve a lány testsúlyával túlságosan nagy terhet rótt a lábára, és összerogyott.

„Hé, egyben vagy?", kérdezte Wakamtsu _kicsit_ aggódva.

„A-azt hiszem, kiment a bokám." válaszolta Haru.

„Örülj, hogy ennyivel megúsztad! Lökött lúd…" morogta a bajsza alatt, majd minden figyelmeztetés nélkül felkapta a lányt, és átdobta a vállán krumpliszsák-stílusban.

* * *

A farkas lassú léptekkel körözött a félelemtől megdermedt páros körül. Imayoshi lassan leemelte a kezét, ami eddig befogta Minori száját, és a fegyver után nyúlt, amit Kariya-san adott neki, mikor elváltak. Akkor még egyáltalán nem gondolta, hogy valóban szüksége lesz rá. 'Csak semmi hirtelen mozdulat…!', ismételte magának. Összeszedte minden lelkierejét, hogy lelője a vadállatot, de Minori megállította a kezét. A szemét résnyire nyitva ránézett a lányra, akinek arcáról eltűntek a félelem eddigi jelei.

„Nem ölheted meg!", mondta szigorú tekintettel.

„Mi? Inkább hagyjam, hogy ő öljön meg minket?"

„Nem, nem ezt mondtam. Figyelj, ez egy nőstény."

„És?", értetlenkedett továbbra is Imayoshi annak ellenére, hogy ez nagyon nem jellemző rá. Általában ő az, aki mindig mindenről tud valamit. Nos, a vadállatokról csak egy dolgot tudott: veszélyesek. És hogy ebben a szituációban az marad életben, aki az első lépést teszi meg, és nem úgy tervezte a halálát, hogy egy farkas széttépi. Arról még nem is beszélve, hogy még nem sikerült megkedveltetnie magát Minorival.

„Nőstény!", ismételte Minori. „Vagyis egy anyuka. Biztos a kölykeinek keres ennivalót. Nem ölheted meg, különben a kicsinyei is elpusztulnak."

„Jó, de akkor mit tegyünk, vadász kisasszony?"

„Nyugalom! Először az egyikünknek el kell terelnie a figyelmét," A tekintetéről sugárzott, hogy az a személy egyértelműen Imayoshi lesz. „aztán egy illatbombát dobok le, és így lesz egy kis esélyünk a menekülésre."

„Miért nem futunk csak el?"

„Megőrültél?! A farkas nagyon gyorsan fut, ráadásul több órán keresztül is képes rá. Ha pedig valahogy mégis kikerülnénk a látóköréből, az sem segítene rajtunk, mert elképesztően erős a szaglása. Az egyetlen esélyünk, ha átverjük, és a másik illatot követi." magyarázta Minori. „Bízz bennem!"

Imayoshi sóhajtott egyet. Nem igazán volt más választása. A lány már kiskora óta jár az erdőbe, talán megéri bízni benne egy kicsit, így a bátorságát összeszedve elkezdett futni. Minori egy percet sem tétovázott: gyorsan elhajította az illatbombát az ellenkező irányba, és imádkozott. Szerencsére az állat bevette a csalit, és miután még egyet morgott a szemüveges rókára, a bomba szaga után vetette magát ordítva egyet, ezzel jelezve a falka többi tagjának.

Miután a veszély elmúlt, Minori megkereste Imayoshit. „Minden rendben?", kérdezte.

„Azt hittem, meghalok." sóhajtotta a fiú hálásan elfogadva a lány kinyújtott kezét.

„Ugyan már! A közelében sem voltál!", mondta mosolyogva Minori. „De bevallom, meglepődtem egy kicsit…"

„Oh, és miért?"

„Tudod, egész… bátran viselkedtél."

„Egész? Hagytam, hogy megkergessen egy farkas!"

„Ja, remek farkascsali lehetnél."

„Nagyon vicces."

„Szerintem is." nevetett a lány, aztán Imayoshi is megenyhült, és egész kellemes légkör alakult ki köztük. Habár ez az állapot nem tartott soká. Egy villanással kezdődött, majd egy hangos mennydörgés következett, és néhány másodpercen belül kövér vízcseppek kezdtek hullani a sötét felhőkből. Mire Minori és Imayoshi észbe kaphatott volna, feltámadt a szél, és megkezdődött a vihar.

_**Folytatjuk…**_

* * *

**Szóval? Mit gondoltok a másik párosról? Nem tervezem, hogy elvonom a figyelmet Shō-chanról, de még egy vagy két fejezetben benne lesznek…**


	7. Negyedik lépés: Ismerd meg teljesen!

**7\. Fejezet – Ismerd meg teljesen!**

„Hmm… nem úgy tűnik, mintha el akarna állni…" mondta Imayoshi a zuhogó esőt és tomboló vihart bámulva. Szerencsére nem tartott sokáig, míg ő és Minori találtak egy barlangot, ahol meghúzhatják magukat egy ideig, így nem áztak bőrig. Ennek ellenére a lány a legkevésbé sem volt elégedett. Szerkesszük másképp a mondatokat, és megvan a megoldás: most egyedül van az ijesztő, idegesítő szemüveges rókával ki tudja, mennyi ideig. Már nem hangzik olyan jól, nem igaz?

„Kösz az infót, Okoska!", morogta az orra alatt, de elég hangos volt, hogy Imayoshi is hallja.

„Nos, ha már itt ragadtunk, akár elüthetnénk az időt azzal, hogy elmeséled, hogy tettem tönkre a legjobb barátnőd életét?", javasolta. Tényleg kíváncsi volt, mert ami azt illeti, egyáltalán nem szerepelt az emlékei között olyasmi, hogy szánt szándékkal meg akart valakit semmisíteni.

„Szóval érdekel, mi?", vigyorgott Minori. „Nem hiszem el, hogy egy esemény, ami gyökeresen megváltoztatta valaki életét nem maradt meg a fejedben. És még te lennél a zseni?!"

„Akkor elmondod, vagy nem?", kérdezte egy kis mosollyal. Úgyis tudta, hogy a lány előbb-utóbb megadja magát. Nem hagyna ki egy lehetőséget se, ha arról van szó, hogy a fejéhez vághatja a hibáit.

Minori sóhajtott egyet, és leült Imayoshi mellé. „Emlékszel Yamaha Mikára? Ő volt a kosárcsapat menedzsere alsó középben." A fiú bólintott. „Mivel a legjobb barátnőm volt, néha benéztem hozzá az edzések alatt. Ez is egy ilyen alkalom volt azt hiszem, másodikosok lehettünk…"

„_Hé, Mika-chan!", köszönt egy szőkésbarna hajú lány, mikor belépett a tornaterembe._

„_Jó reggelt, Minori-chan!", válaszolt Mika egyik kezével hátrafésülve éjfekete haját._

„_Hogy halad az edzés?", kérdezte Minori kíváncsiságot színlelve, bár valójában a legkisebb mértékben sem érdekelte, mit csinálnak az izzadt, büdös sportolók._

„_Nagyszerűen! Tehetséges elsőseink vannak, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagy esélyekkel indulunk a következő bajnokságon." mondta a lány, álmodozó, vörösesbarna szemeit mindvégig a játékosokon tartva._

„_Te tényleg nagyon szereted ezt a munkát." kuncogott Minori._

„_Ha te azt tudnád! Egy nap gyógytornát fogok tanítani gyerekeknek, és a menedzseri tevékenység biztos, hogy nagyon sokat fog dobni a felvételimen."_

„_Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sikerülni fog." mondta Minori egy biztató mosollyal._

_Eközben a pálya másik szélén egy szemüveges, sötét hajú fiú figyelte a csapat edzését, a kapitány, Imayoshi Shōichi._

„_Hé, kapitány!", szólította meg az egyik elsőéves, fekete hajjal és nevetségesen vastag szemöldökkel._

„_Oh, Hanamiya? Mi az?"_

_A fiú, Hanamiya Makoto egy rágón csámcsogva a padra nézett, ahol az edző, a menedzser és Minori ült. „Senpai, szerinted az edző mit szeret jobban? A haját vagy a lányokat?" A kosárcsapat edzője csakugyan sok időt töltött a frizurája beállításával: egy nap legalább harmincszor megfésülte már amúgy is tökéletesen egyenes _ősz _haját, és annak ellenére, hogy 50 és a halál között volt, úgy csillogott a szeme bármikor egy új hölgy lépett a tornacsarnokba, mintha még soha életében nem látott volna nőnemű lényt._

_Imayoshi elvigyorodott a kérdésen és a fiú szemfülességén, majd válaszolt: „Nem tudom, de erre a kérdésre nem lenne nehéz kideríteni a választ."_

„_Csakugyan." mondta Hanamiya, kivette a rágót a szájából, és egy edzett kosarazó mozdulatával elhajította a ragacsos gumit, ami hosszas repülés után egyenesen az edző tökéletesen ápolt hajában landolt._

„_ÁÁÁÁÁ!", hangzott a meglehetősen nőies (kislányos) sikoly az edzőtől. Amint megtapogatta a feje búbját, és a keze érzékelte a ragadós anyagot, azonnal eltűnt minden szín az arcából. Mikor megpróbálta eltávolítani, a helyzet csak tovább romlott: abban a pillanatban, hogy kihúzta a rágót, kihúzott még egy maréknyi hajat is a társaságában, egy szép kis kopaszfoltot hagyva maga után. „KI…? KI KÖVETTE EL EZT A BORZALMAT?", üvöltötte azonnali választ parancsolva. Imayoshi és Hanamiya – hogy megbizonyosodjanak 100%-ig tudományos kísérletük végkimeneteléről – egyszerre a menedzserre, Mikára mutattak, aki zavarodottan nézett a meglepetéstől. „Szóval maga volt az, kisasszony?", irányította az edző dühös (őrült) tekintetét a szerencsétlen (és ártatlan) lányra._

„_N-nem, én nem-"_

„_NEM AKARJA BEISMERNI?!", rivallt rá az edző ismét._

„_D-d-de én… én nem…" Mika jól tudta, hogy semmi értelme. Amikor az edző tényleg dühös lesz, akkor nincs a világon semmi, amire hallgatna. Vége. Mindennek vége. A lány még egy pillantást vetett a valóban bűnös fiúkra, akik alig bírták visszafojtani a nevetésüket. Igen, ők jól szórakoztak mások szenvedésén. Aztán a tekintete Minorira vetődött, aki láthatólag alig bírta visszafojtani azt a késztetést, hogy teljes erejéből – amiből nem kevés van egy vadász lányának – leüsse a két nevetgélő, idegesítő, felelőtlen, idióta barmot._

„_ELÉG! MOSTANTÓL FOGVA NEM AKAROM MEGLÁTNI EBBEN A TORNATEREMBEN!", hirdette ki az edző a végső ítéletet. Minoriban ennek hallatán elpattant az utolsó szál cérna is, és elindult, hogy helyre tegye a tényleges bűnösöket, de Mika elkapta a kezét._

„_Kérlek… ne csináld!"_

„_De, Mika-chan! Megérdemlik! Nem lehetsz te az egyetlen, aki szenved!", tiltakozott Minori._

„_Nem számít. Nem akarom, hogy te is bajba kerülj, mert verekedtél. Kérlek, nyugodj meg!" Minori nagyot sóhajtott, és szorosan átölelte barátnőjét. Neki most nagyobb szüksége van rá, mint a két idiótának egy kiadós verésre, amint érezte, hogy a könnyek előtörtek belőle._

„…És ezért nem vették fel az iskolába, ahonnan zöld utat kaphatott volna a legjobb egyetemre, hogy gyógypedagógus legyen. Csak azért, mert ti infantilis nyomorékok nem voltatok képesek a büdös kosárlabdátoknál maradni! Van fogalmad róla, mennyi gyerek életét nem lesz most képes szebbé tenni?!", fejezte be Minori a történetet.

„Nos, gyakorlatilag ez Hanamiya hibája." jelentette ki Imayoshi a fejét vakargatva idegesen.

„Oh, persze! Csináld csak ezt! Megint másra kened a bűneidet! Tudom, hogy ő végezte el a munka nagyját, de te ugyanúgy hibás vagy a történtekben, és egy cseppnyi bűntudatot sem vagy képes mutatni?!"

„Sajnálom."

„Sajnálhatod is, mert- Micsoda?", nézett Minori értetlenkedve. Imayoshi Shōichi most komolyan bocsánatot kért?

„Úgy értem, nem akartuk tönkretenni a barátodat, csak szórakoztunk…" Minori nem hitt a fülének. Ennyi? Ennyi lenne az egész? Csak el kell mondania a problémáját neki, ő bocsánatot kér, és el van intézve? Nincs több harag és szenvedés? Nem! Ettől Mika még nem fog bejutni az egyetemre, ettől még nem fog semmissé válni az incidens. De akkor miért esik nehezére tovább haragudni a fiúra?

„Mindegy…"

„Ez most azt jelenti, hogy már nem utálsz?", kérdezte Imayoshi egy vigyorral, ami általában azt jelzi, hogy minden pontosan a tervei szerint alakul.

„Hah! Még mit nem! Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy megbocsátok, csak annyit, hogy értékelem a minimális bűnbánatodat."

„Az is valami."

„Hé! Kérdezhetek valamit?", mondta Minori egy huzamos idő csend után.

„Persze." jött a válasz.

„Miért jöttél el velünk?", kérdezte a lány, Imayoshi pedig épp mondani készült valamit, de Minori következő mondata belé forrasztotta a szót. „Ha azt mondod, hogy mert apa meghívott, megütlek. Te is tudod, hogy visszautasíthattad volna, de inkább eljöttél az erdőbe, álltad apám fenyegető tekintetét, elviseled, hogy állandóan ordítozok veled, és _megtámadott egy farkas_! Bármit is forgatsz a fejedben, kétlem, hogy megérne ennyi áldozatot."

Imayoshi csak mosolygott, kinyitotta a szemét, és a lány mogyoróbarna szemébe nézett: „Túl kevésre becsülöd magad, Minori-chan."

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor minden a feje tetejére állt. Minori már nem volt biztos benne, hogy Imayoshi tényleg az az ijesztő, idegesítő, utálatos, álszent ember, akinek mindeddig gondolta, Imayoshi pedig nem volt biztos benne, hogy pusztán azért van itt, mert van egy gondosan kidolgozott terve, aminek célja, hogy megkedveltesse magát Minorival. Már semmi sem volt olyan tiszta, és világos, mint a legelején. A régi kép teljesen elhomályosult.

Nem igazán volt világos, hogyan történt, milyen események sorozata vezetett a jelenlegi helyzet kialakulásához, de mire a két fiatal észbe kapott, azt vették észre, hogy _nagyon_ közel vannak egymáshoz, az arcukat csak néhány centiméter választja el. És ez volt az a pillanat, amikor az agykerekeik újra visszatértek a normális kerékvágásba. A szemeik nagyra nyíltak, és gyorsabban, mint a villám, elfordították a fejüket egymástól, mindkettejük arcát piros szín ékesítette.

„O-oda nézz, elállt az eső!", kiáltott fel Minori egy kicsit hangosabban a kelleténél.

„Áh, igen! Talán vissza kéne mennünk! A szüleid biztosan aggódnak." válaszolt Imayoshi szintén kevésbé összeszedetten, mint általában.

„Igen."

Egy röpke pillanatig, ismét találkozott a tekintetük, de képtelenek voltak egymásra nézni. A majdnem megtörtént esemény még túl frissen élt az emlékezetükben. Mind a ketten csendes megállapodást kötöttek, hogy az iméntieket meg nem történtnek nyilvánítják, és visszaindultak a táborba, de valójában mind a kettejüknek ugyanaz járt az eszében: _'Mégis mi a fene történt az előbb?!'_

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	8. Ötödik lépés: Szeresd!

**8\. Fejezet – Szeresd!**

A barlangban történt események után nem meglepő módon sem Imayoshi, sem pedig Minori nem tudta, hogyan viszonyuljon egymáshoz, így a hazafelé vezető út kínos csendben telt el Minori apjának néhány erőltetett poénja kíséretében. Ez az állapot pedig hetekig nem változott.

Minori finoman szólva is össze volt zavarodva, az indokra pedig nem volt éppenséggel nehéz rájönni. Egyszerűen nem volt hajlandó elfogadni a tényt, hogy az ember, akit éveken át gyűlölt, mert megkeserítette a barátnője életét valójában nem is olyan borzalmas, mint azt eddig hitte. Ha ez így van, akkor mi értelme volt az eddigi tetteinek? Egyáltalán hogy fajultak a dolgok odáig, hogy a barlangban megnyíljon neki? És mi volt az az elképesztően őszinte pillanat?! És ha arra gondol, hogy ők majdnem… Még a hideg is kirázza…

Imayoshi részéről nem voltak ennyire drámaiak a dolgok, ám kétségtelen, hogy az ő fejében sem volt teljesen tiszta minden részlet, ám egy dologban biztos volt: a terve egyenesen a siker kapuja előtt áll. Az egyetlen probléma, hogy a kapuőr elképesztően erős, semmiképp se akarja hagyni, hogy átlépje a küszöböt. Nos, két lehetőség áll rendelkezésére: vagy áttöri erővel a védelmet, vagy egy alattomos lépéssel csapdába csalja a prédát. Az utóbbi minden szempontból jobban illett az ex-kapitány stílusához.

A kérdés már csak az maradt, hogy szembesítse a lányt azzal a ténnyel, hogy már nincs hová menekülnie?

A válasz egy füstbomba formájában érkezett.

„Üdv, Shō-chan!", intett Haru-chan mély gondolataiban lévő barátjának.

„Haru-chan, mondtam, hogy ne jelenj meg csak úgy az emberek előtt. Ijesztő."

„Ezt nem akarom pont tőled hallani." nevetett a lány, Imayoshi pedig jól tudta, hogy igaza van. „Mizu a kis prédáddal?"

„Hát, történt egy-két dolog, de szükségem lenne még valamire, amivel végleg megtöröm." válaszolta a szemüveges róka.

„Mindent bele, én szurkolok neked. Bár tudom, hogy úgyis te fogsz nyerni, mert te vagy az egyetlen, aki még nálam is jobb, nálam pedig senki se lehet jobb." vigyorgott Haru.

„Kösz a támogatást. Egyébként hallottam, a te pályádon is kisütött a nap."

„Mi van?"

„Hallottam a macskamentő akciódról. Elég érdekes volt látni, ahogy Wakamatsu arca lilából vörösre, majd kékre, fehérre, majd megint vörösre vált." mosolygott a fiú, majd egy lopott pillantással ő is láthatta, ahogy Haru-chan arcán büszke mosoly szélesedik, de nem szólt semmit.

„Mit gondolsz, ő megéri, hogy bevesd rajta Haru-sama, a Vadász Öt Lépéses Vadászati Útmutatóját?", kérdezte Imayoshi.

„Hm… Ha neked bevált, akkor talán én is tehetek egy próbát."

„Hé, kettyós kacsa! Nem úgy volt, hogy még egy hétig nem jöhetsz ki a kórházból?!", hallatszott Wakamatsu kiáltása a távolból.

„Ugyan, Kō-chan, már semmi bajom!", feleselt a lány.

„MEGMONDTAM, HOGY NE HÍVJ KŌ-CHANNAK! És hogy takarodj vissza a kórházba, mielőtt megsérülsz!"

„Haru-samát, a Vadászt nem tarthatják fogva!"

„Pofa be, engem nem versz át a dumáddal! Közveszélyes kiskacsa!"

Ezután Imayoshi már csak annyit vett észre, hogy Wakamatsu üldözi az épületek, kerítések tetején a közgyógy elől menekülő Harut.

'Valóban egy érdekes pár…' gondolta magában, majd továbbhaladt az otthona felé.

* * *

Egy héttel a ballagási ünnepség előtt járunk. Imayoshinak egyetlen hete maradt, hogy rávegye Minorit valódi érzéseinek elismerésére. Nem igazán romantikus értelemen. Pusztán annyi volt a megállapodás tárgya, hogy azt mondja, kedveli a fiút. Csupán ennyi kell a győzelemhez. Mégis fenn áll a kérdés: ezzel megelégedne a zseniális kapitány? Még maga sem tudta pontosan.

Egy fejrázással elhessegette ezeket a zavaró gondolatokat, és csak a szemei előtt lebegő célra összpontosított. A tanteremben egy _rendkívül érdekfeszítő _tanórán ülve, Minorit figyelve cikáztak a stratégiák a fejében. Ekkor bevillant egy kulcsmondat: _**Mindent vagy semmit!**_

Ezzel a tökéletes vadászati útmutató körvonalai kirajzolódtak zseniális elméjében.

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	9. Ballagás

**9\. Fejezet – A ballagás, avagy Imayoshi Sh****ōichi egyetlen őszinte pillanata**

Elérkezett a ballagás napja. A Tōō Akadémia tanulói kivonultak az iskola udvarára, hogy végleg búcsút vegyenek tőle. Az alsóbb évfolyamosok feldíszítették a teret, szívüket-lelküket beleadták a műsor elkészítésébe, és izgatottan várták, hogy végre egyedül ők lehessenek az akadémia urai. A végzősök izgatottan ébredtek; voltak, akik már alig várják, hogy elhagyják ezt a helyet és vannak, akik még maradnának. Ez a két ellentétes érzés volt meg hőseinkben is: Minori már alig várta, hogy elkezdhesse a jogász akadémiát, és végre megszabaduljon a fiútól, aki az utóbbi időben bosszantóan sok időt töltött a gondolataiban. Ezzel szemben Imayoshi még maradt volna, hogy szórakozzon a csapattal, és hogy elérje a célját, amiért az utóbbi két hónapban küzdött. De az idő kegyetlen, és nem kíváncsi az emberek érzéseire, akiket magával sodor, csak megy szüntelenül, megállás nélkül.

A ballagók felsorakoztak az udvaron. A fiúk szmokingban álltak, a Tōō Akadémia nyakkendőjével kiegészítve, a lányok pedig szoknyában, fehér blúzban és az akadémia blézerében. Minden tanulónál mázsás virágcsokor és egy emlékekkel megrakodott tarisznya volt, amikkel útjukra bocsátották őket. A közönség soraiban szülők tömkelege tapsolt, sírt, fényképezett. Egy különösen feltűnő alak is volt közöttük, egy testes, szakállas férfi, akinek a könnyeivel el lehetne árasztani az egész várost.

„Kedves Végzősök, most még egyszer utoljára járjátok körbe az iskolát, nézzetek végig minden kedves emléket, és búcsúzzatok el!", mondta a műsorvezető diák, és ezzel a műsor véget ért.

Minori odaszaladt, hogy megvigasztalja az apukáját, akinek a kicsi őzgidája túl gyorsan vált érett, gyönyörű példánnyá.

„Még szeretnék visszamenni a terembe, otthagytam a táskámat." mondta Minori.

„Rendben, kicsim. Addig mi hazamegyünk, apád fejedelmi ebédet készített elő." válaszolta az anyja.

„Oh! Hozd azt a Shōichi gyereket is!", szipogta az apja.

„…Inkább nem…" forgatta a szemét a lány. Valamiért az apja tényleg megkedvelte a hátborzongató rókát, és ez egyáltalán nem könnyített Minori összekuszálódott érzésein, de gyorsan elhessegette ezeket a gondolatokat, és elindult a terem felé.

Semmi perc alatt oda is ért a teremhez, amiben annyi minden történt, annyi érdekes dolgot tanult és annyi szép emléket szerzett. És ami most valamiért túlontúl üres volt… Itt kéne lennie az egész osztálynak, hogy nosztalgiázzanak meg minden, akkor miért nincs itt senki?

Belépve az ajtón, Minori megkapta a választ a kérdésére:

„Nocsak, nocsak, kit látnak szemeim…" lépett elő az üres tanterem árnyából Imayoshi.

„Mit akarsz?" Minori már meg sem lepődött. A rémkapitány lépten-nyomon körülötte volt, bár az utóbbi időben mintha eltűnt volna. Viszont egy percig sem kételkedett abban, hogy vissza fog térni.

„Emlékszel a kis fogadásunkra?"

„Persze…" Hogy felejthetné el?! „Amit most veszítesz el?", kérdezte egy halvány vigyorral.

„Elveszítem? Ezt miből gondolod?"

„Nos, miután innen hazamegyünk, nem látjuk egymást többé, és teljesen biztos vagyok abban, hogy egyáltalán nem kedvellek." jelentette ki Minori határozottan, bár ez a határozottság alábbhagyott, mikor Imayoshi közeledni kezdett felé. A jellegzetes vigyor, ami olyan kiszámíthatatlanná és hátborzongatóvá teszi jobban jelen volt az arcán, mint eddig bármikor.

„Teljesen biztos vagy benne?", kérdezte kinyitva a szemeit, amivel teljesen földhöz szegezte a lányt.

„…igen." válaszolta Minori, de a habozása nem maradt észrevétlenül.

„Teljesen biztos?", ismételte Imayoshi, és Minori szomorúan vette észre, hogy a további hátrálásában megakadályozza egy pad, Imayoshi kezei pedig két oldalról zárják el a menekülési útvonalakat.

Miért kell ilyen kitartónak lennie? Miért foglalkozik egy ilyen jelentéktelen dologgal még a ballagás napján is? Miért férkőzött a családja bizalmába? Miért akar pont vele jóban lenni? Rengeteg kérdés cikázott a lány fejében, de volt közöttük egy, amelyik különösen hangosan zúgott: _Miért nem akarom, hogy vége legyen?_

Ahogy ez a gondolat megfogalmazódott benne, megtörtént, ami már a barlangi este óta bennük volt.

„Utállak." morogta Minori, miután véget ért a csók.

„Oh? Tehát te így érted, amikor azt mondod utász? Ez így nem fair, Minori-chan, akkor tulajdonképpen már réges-rég nyertem." vigyorgott Imayoshi, akinek bár minden a számításai szerint alakult, valamiért mégis nagyon meglepődött, mikor elérte a sikert.

„Nem! Komolyan utállak. Idegesítő vagy, ijesztő, manipulatív és tönkre tetted a legjobb barátom életét-"

„Az Hanamiya volt."

„És! Tudom, hogy soha többé nem fogsz békén hagyni, ha most megkapod, amit akarsz."

„Minori-chan, kérlek, döntsd el, hogy most meg akarsz csókolni vagy meg akarsz fojtani, mert hamarosan elszakad a nyakkendőm, és egyikre se lesz lehetőséged." fuldokolt Imayoshi.

„Oh…" Minori elengedte a nyakkendőjét.

Shōichi egy ügyes mozdulattal felültette Minorit a padra, ő pedig átkarolta a derekát. Szimplán azért tette ezt, hogy lássa a lány vöröslő arcát, de e helyett Minori a nyakára tette a kezét, és sóhajtott egyet.

„Mivel most találkozunk utoljára, azt hiszem, elmondhatom, hogy nyertél."

„Hű, erre nem számítottam!", vigyorgott a fiú diadalmasan. „Akkor mi lenne, ha meghosszabbítanánk az időnket, és a barátnőm lennél?"

„Nem ugrálok az ötlettől…"

„Fogadunk, hogy úgyis igent mondasz?"

„És kezdjük elölről ezt az egész tortúrát? Még csak az kéne!"

„Nos, megkönnyítheted mindkettőnk dolgát, ha itt és most igent mondasz."

„… Egy feltétellel!" Minori szigorúan nézett.

„Mi lenne az?"

„Azt akarom, hogy most őszinte legyél velem."

„Komolyan?" Imayoshi nem kicsit lepődött meg a lány különös kérésén. Bár több mint örömmel volt hajlandó teljesíteni a kívánságát.

Minori bólintott.

„Szeretlek."

Egy szó, nyitott szem, nyitott szív – Minori mindent látott, amit látni akart, és megbizonyosodott a döntéséről. Valami a vadászat közben megváltozott, és már egyikük sem tudta, ki is a vadász és ki is a préda, de egy valami biztos: egy rendkívül érdekes jövő kezdődött el kettejük között, aminek senki sem látja a megoldását. Talán ez a kapcsolat megszakad az egyetemi nyomás alatt, talán megszakítja egy újabb elem a táplálékláncban, de talán még az is megeshet, hogy örök lesz, akár az erdő, amely hatalmasan, méltóságteljesen áll a város mellett; jöhet hóvihar, eső vagy aszály, semmi sem képes megtörni.

_**VÉGE**_

_Baby, én mindig látlak ám  
Levadászlak nemsoká  
Úgy mint állatok, állatok, mint állatok-tok  
Miért hiszed, hogy elbújtál?  
Érezlek méterekről már  
Úgy mint állatok, állatok, mint állatok-tok_


End file.
